Rattler Ravine
Rattler Ravine is the seventh area in Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. Its backgrounds and themes are interestingly similar to that of Cactus Canyon's. Challenges in this level *Scorpion March *Race to the Finish *Snake Charmer *Target Practice *Weapon of Choice The locations of the treasures Chest 1: While almost half-way through the first room/section of the area, you will encounter a chicken. There should be an Enemigo with a Harpoon Gun above it. Take out the Enemigo if needed and grab the chicken. Jump as far left as possible, and you should make it to a small platform. Jump left again, and you'll reach a ladder. Throw the chicken so your hands are free to grab the ladder, climb up, and go left down some steps. You should see the first Chest. Chest 2: As you are on the last platform area that leads to the second section/room of the area, turn back left. Run left, then grab on the rope, climb across, then jump onto the platform with a Crusher beneath it. Naturally, you are back-tracking. Then jump over and grab the ladder rung, then jump down onto the platform beneath it. If you are on the right one, there should be an arrow sign pointing diagonally upwards at the ladder rung you just came off. Run left and up the small steps, and you should see a bramble bush, a lot of grass, two rattlesnakes, and some other items. Among the grass is the second Chest. Chest 3: In the second section/room of the area, work your way up the platforms. Eventually, you should come across two Crushers. You will also notice the background beneath the platform they are above is a different color - you can fall down through the platform here. Run under the first when it pulls up, then under the second - while under the second one, press the down arrow key and A to fall through. As soon as you fall through, press the left arrow key and hold it down the whole time, to ensure you land on the platform beneath. Run along it to the left, then hop up three platforms - you will now be standing in front of the third Chest. Chest 4: Again in the second section/room of the area, you should be on the platform that leads to the third area. Hop back over to the platform to the right, which has an arrow sign pointing to the left, as well as ladder rungs underneath it. Hop to the platform to the right, then jump over and grab onto the rope. Climb as far over (to the right) as the rope will permit, until McCoy is up against the wall the rope is connected it. Press the down arrow key to let McCoy fall from the rope, and then hold down the right arrow key, as the platform beneath is slightly to the right. You should land on a platform that has the fourth Chest. Chest 5: In the penultimate section, you need find three boxes. In the climb, will play the three boxes in the high places. You will see a rope. You walk on the rope. Caution with the Enemigo that fall in the high. In the last of the rope, you fall and see the fifth Chest. Introduced weapons *Grenade *Harpoon Gun *Rattlesnake *Thorn Whip Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns Category:Desert Themed